poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lenny4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lenny4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 21:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Where are the wikia contributors on that site? Is this wikia site will change back to normal with the wikia contributors' accounts? Is Freddieholc gonna be back on YouTube from his trip to Greece? I said, in 2 weeks of course. Can you ask Freddieholc about will he be back on YouTube from the trip to Greece? What happened the wikia contributor: 68.151.4.110's account? Is Freddieholc gonna keep his YouTube account forever? Do you think Freddieholc closed his YouTube account? Do you think Freddieholc gonna keep his YouTube account forever? Did you watch "How to Deal with Internet Trolls (hosted by Benny the Beast)" on YouTube yet? I said, you have to watch "How to Deal with Internet Trolls (hosted by Benny the Best)" on YouTube. Okay? You have to tell Freddieholc about the video. Is Freddieholc gonna keep his YouTube account forever? Great idea! Are you excited to see Disney's Planes? I see it. That... was... AWESOME! I am sorry. I just look at it. I like your idea. And I do. That... was... awesome! I saw the page and it was great! I'm afraid I can't and thomas and Emily aren't a real couple period.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I don't have the right program for the job~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ How are you doing? He is spending a weekend. Will you please give me a break?!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Happy Birthday! You're welcome. Can you a make a list of movies are you gonna see on my message board? Are you going to see Turbo next? Happy Birthday, my friend. Are you not blocked? Can you top 10 of your favorite Disney characters? Happy birthday! Sounds great! What about Freddieholc? You love Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Okay. I'm getting there.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Maybe~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I made the plot for Theodore Tugboat meets Turbo. What do you think of it? I said, I wrote the plot for Theodore Tugboat meets Turbo (2013). What do you think of it? I will help you to add more movies and TV Series for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series. Okay? ARRRGGGHH!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT THE TEAM POSTER?!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Okay, okay. I'm just saying stop asking me a bunch of times~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I... don't ...know.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Hello. How are you? Do you love editing Theodore Tugboat's Adventures movies and TV Shows? I need your help to edit the rest of Theodore Tugboat's Adventures movies and TV Shows. Please? Is Hiro and Luna a nice idea? How are you? You should ask Freddieholc instead of kylgrv. OK? Next week is Planes! Right? I think Stu-art McMoy .5 was on vacation. Right? Kylgrv wants you to leave him alone and so don't bother him. OK? I have an idea. Maybe 12Adventureboy will do the eighth episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Ask Freddieholc about the idea. Maybe~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Listen, I hate to break it to you, but the seaplane was replaced by the blackbird jet.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Geuss what? In the honor of Disney's Planes, Iamnater1225, Pokemonlover1 and I were doing the quotes to Radar the Flying Police Car. How's that? Are you going to see Planes? Yes.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Good luck on the wedding day tomorrow. Why? They already run on tracks. Twilight and her friends don't.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ But I gave Thomas gatling guns, isn't that good enough? Plus like at the page with the Skarloey Engines and Luke.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ It's going quite nice, almost complete.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Well techincally, Rusty has a missile launcher and I wasn't sure what kind of guns to give the others. But I'll see what I come up with.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I did get your message and I don't have an engine yet. That project will have to wait until further notice.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I haven't made them yet.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Did you enjoy Disney's Planes yet? Can you ask Stu-art McMoy .5 about he will make the pictures of Thomas (as Turbo Thomas) and some trains as racing trains just like your awesome story, Trains ''(on your DeviantArt account)? I seen your story and that was awesome! i will tell about the race trains later. OK? I am going to see Planes now. See ya. A. No I can't make your Trains characters. B. The other Trainsformers will be a while, have patence! Also, before you ask, my Dark of the Moon film almost done.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I know! I'll get to that later.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I don't know!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I'll soon make Henry~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ How is your Mom's friend's wedding? No, because they are mounted on the engine, not held with a different object.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ How are you doing? I said, how are you doing? Are you here? Welcome back. Do you like ''Planes, Monsters University ''and ''Turbo (2013)? Sure. Of course you can. Bad News: BowserMovies1989 is gone. Good News: BrerKoopa is staying on YouTube. Do you like to edit the pages for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series movies and TV Shows. It means BowserMovies1989 has a back-up account: BrerKoopa10141989. Right? How did your laptop fixed? Well see. This friday is Friday the 13th. Ooh. Sounds spooky. And where are those two bad guys? Are they gone? What's wrong with those two bad guys? How are you doing? Freddieholc needs your help. He was stuck on a scene where Stephen left the Steamworks to find his new job. Freddieholc don't know which episode or the lines to put in. Can you tell him? Excellent idea, my friend. Will you help me? That was a jerk named El Sundance! He caused trouble! Please help! What do you think of Theodore Tugboat/Back to the Future crossover films and TV Series? Sorry. ThePixarPrincess blocked me too. She's an adult now. Sorry about that. Please forgive me? Can you add more movies and TV Shows for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series? Please. Sounds great! Can you annouce some more movies and TV Shows for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series? Please. Don't forget Back to the Future trilogy, Flushed Away, Arthur Christmas, The Smurfs (2011), The Smurfs 2, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. OK? Will you do the plot and trivia for Theodore Tugboat Gets Flushed Away ''and ''Theodore Tugboat meets Arthur Christmas? Please. OK. Sorry. Would Annoying Orange and his friends be absent in one of Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series movies? I answer the question: Yes. Can you ask Freddieholc? How's that? Are Freddieholc gonna make the rest of the posters next year on each Friday night? I said, are Freddieholc gonna make the rest of the posters next year on each Friday night? Good luck on Trains Part 2, my friend. Wonderful idea. Are you work on Trains PT 2 ''yet? Can you ask Stu-art McMoy .5 about spin-offs The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines's Adventures? Great idea and Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia are best friends. Could you ask Stu-art McMoy .5 about will he makes ''The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Skarloey Engines in Back to the Future ''trilogy (geust starring: Babs Seed, Wheelie and Brains)? Please. Of you course you can. Great idea. Did you work on ''Trains PT 2 ''yet? Button Mash are best friends with Duke and Smudger. How's that? Good idea! Wonderful idea! Great idea! I don't want Hewylewis to be retired! Tell him to don't give up! Please? Yes! With Po the Panda, Mike, Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick. Right? How about you destroyed Maximillion93's go-kart (with Maximillion93 as Vanellope) because he was mean to Hewy in your reaction. We have to teach that guy a lesson in one of these days! Right? What's your favorite song from ''Flushed Away? Do you love that movie? Great idea! We will find someone to be best friends with the Logging Locos later. OK? Tell Pokemonlover1 about your ideas. Wonderful idea! Hewylewis will do his own pages and sounds great about Hewylewis is not retiring! OK? Well see. When Iamnater1225 came back. OK? Wonderful idea! Great idea! Did Steven Kynman voiced Duck? How are you doing? Can you tell BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal? Please. I said, how are you doing? Can you tell BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal? Please. Can you tell BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal? How are you doing? I said, can you tell BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal? How are you doing? What's wrong with Ice age mammal? Remember, "do not feed the trolls". OK? Ice age mammal had stroke again! He was messing the pages again! What is wrong with Ice age mammal? I already just did look at the upcoming movie story. And it was amazing! I like Owen looking at the mirror. It was peaceful. Where's BrerJake90 when we need him to block Ice age mammal? Please tell BrerJake90 about Ice age mammal again! RIGHT NOW! PANIC!!!!! What is wrong with Ice age mammal? I don't know. Maybe, later. Be careful or you will get banned! We got problem! Ice age mammal strikes again! Tell him to get lost! Thanks! Can you ask Freddieholc about Disney's Frozen? I'm sorry. I help this wiki. Yru17 was planning to make Winnie the Pooh vs. Monster House (geust starring: Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Terk and Tantor). Remember? But, Akg91794 is the creator of Barney's Adventures Series. Remember? Daviddreamcatcha had stroke again! Tell BrerJake90 to block Daviddreamcatcha! Tell BrerJake90 to block Davidreamcatcha and Tirkaro! NOW!!! I said, tell BrerJake90 to block Davidreamcatcha and Tirkaro! NOW!!! Tell TK-999 and BrerJake90 to block Davidreamcatcha and Tirkaro! NOW!!! That means war!!! Right? Tell TK-999 to block Tirkaro!!! NOW!!! Can you tell TK-999 to block Tirkaro? NOW!!! I will tell you later. By the way, the movie was great!!! I am sorry. Tell them about your idea tomorrow. OK? I will tell you later. Can you tell Freddieholc how is he doing? What do you think of Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Igor? Can you do the plot and trivia for it? Please. Would you add the Theodore Tugboat crossovers with Igor (2008), The Iron Giant and other movies to the series? Please. I said, would you add the Theodore Tugboat crossovers with Igor (2008), The Iron Giant and other movies to the series? Please. This weekend, I will. I don't know. Tell Iamnater1225 about your ideas. Can you add Toy Story of Terror, Monster House, Igor, Brave, Ratatouille, The Incredibles, Up and Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs to Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series? Please. Where is Iamnater1225? Will he come back at 5:00? Is he busy? I don't know about the title. I am sorry. Please forgive me? What about ask Iamnater1225 about who would be best friends with the Railway Series engines? The Small Railway engines: Mike, Rex, Bert and Jock. Ask Iamnater1225. OK? How about Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp and Apple Bottom be best friends with Mike, Rex, Bert and Jock? How's that? Can you ask BrerJake90 to block Robbychamp? Please. We had a problem: Overusedmeme2013 is on the loose! Tell her to get lost and tell BrerJake90 and TK-999 to block Overusedmeme2013! NOW!!! I said, we had a problem: Overusedmeme2013 is on the loose! Tell her to get lost and tell BrerJake90 and TK-999 to block Overusedmeme2013! NOW!!! Can you tell BrerJake90 and TK-999 to get rid of Overusedmeme2013's blog spot that was making fun of me? NOW!!! I will tell him later tonight. Now, can you tell TK-999 to get rid of Overusedmeme2013's blog spot? Please. Maybe. Just maybe. How about instead of Pacific Rim. How about mi idea: Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Iron Giant? Freddieholc He just need to download all the My little Pony episodes first. 20th July. No. But I don't know if i'm going to put my videos in private or not just like last year's holiday incase of buillies and ganters tries to steal them. Sorry. I meant yes. I thought you said "Are you going to close down the Youtube account". Show me then. Messages from Iamnater1225 I can't help right now, You're on your own. That's not a bad idea. I'm out of ideas. Now please leave me be, You're on your own. I told you, You're on your own. Do whatever you think is a good idea, I don't care, Just leave me alone. Not bad. No clue anymore. Good idea. No luck, But I asked Stu-art McMoy .5 to make pictures of Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp and Apple Tart. Good idea. You should. Not a bad idea. Which Trivia? Freddieholc I'm back from holidays. well, Happy yesteday birthday, lenny456. Fine but very hot. it's even hot here in South Wales. I think we need some rain to cool things down. yes i am. Very nice. I don't know. I'm sorry to hear that. Well i got those films now. I'm been quite busy. i will still do the posters at the end of the year. i will do the journal soon. but right now i'm helping dad sort out the logs. Tomorrow i will. No not yet. But there's still a spin-off series on my wikia page. No just lave them. It's just Pooh's Adventures I need to move onto the main page. That's all. Anyway I can't stop now Too much to do. I can't talk now. I got so much to do. I'll sort it out later. which scene? oh no, no sorry she won't carry all of Robert, Thomas, Luke and Twilight at the same. So Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures just watch the rescue operation. Sorry but it might cause the weight of the tower along with pip. But still no. Ok you win I'll do Cool McCool's Adventures of the Land before Time. Right Now. You Happy now? Nice. but maybe not a good idea. don't ask why. No sorry. What you talking about? He's right here: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stu-art_McMoy Maybe he's away on holiday or somthing. i'll try talk to him. Messages From Reese Ambler Hey Thanks for Stopping that User who was Editing on Abigail Lincoln i Apprciate it, i Don't Like What that User is Doing When he Edits on Abigail Lincoln i Don't Like it Cause im Having Numbuh 5 as my Girlfriend for the Pooh's adventures Series. Oh and i Think you Need to Watch your Language Cause This is a Pooh's adventures Wiki and the Wiki Dosn't Allow Bad Words. Sure. and i Hope Nincompoop Guy and Fat Slim Won't Edit Some Bad Pages on this Wiki Again Cause they were Causing Nothing but Trouble. Thats good So how you Been? Oh Thats Neat. Hey Lenny Whats Up? Thats Good to Hear. Sorry, but i'm afraid Crazymonkey057 have already made Annoying Orange's Adventures of Billy and Mandy's Big Boogy Adventures with Thomas, Percy and the ponies in it before it was taken off Youtube. Sorry, but I'm very keen on Castle in the Sky much. so can't love to, but can't. You leave the thinking to me. I'll decide what to do. Well i'll decide which guest starring characters. sometimes i just nedd some few ones for a change. I don't know. Freddieholc Fine thanks. New Messages from Reese ambler Lenny it's Me your Friend Reese i Made a New Wiki Account couple Weeks Ago if you Want to Know Why Look at my Profile. It's ok now I've solved it. But what do you think of this quate i might put in Max: Twilight, what kind of trucks that Thomas, Percy and James are pulling? Twilight: They'll called the Traveller. All: THE WHAT? Twilight: The Traveller. It's a name of a flatbed with scaffolding mounted onto them. they are used to replace roof beams during the restoration of any buildings. Brock: I think she's right. They have to use them to raise the roof beams. So That's why, Thomas, Percy and James have to move them to the right place on each beam. Thnak you. Hey Lenny Whats up? Well thats Good. Freddieholc No rather not. because they are not suited for this film. Sorry. But I don' think Iwill do that as well incase it might confuse everyone if I am back in busness or not. Well were just have to wait and see what happens first. But I am worried that I might get terminatted someday. No I meant taken off Youtube. But I'm still worried aout my youtube Account. What if I'm the next person to get terminatted for no reason. And then I have to make a new youtube account but have to remeber what i written down on each videos of mine cause I have a short term memorie lost. Yeah I guest i worry too much. goodnight. Stuingtion just told me you been buggin him when you told him to make posters for some of his future films. I will have a word with you after my art class tomorrow night. Freddieholc yes. Messages from Pokemonlover1 NO! Because Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures is a spin-off series and I'm in charge of Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends CGI TV series and movies, okay?!?!? Still in the present.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I can't do that right now.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Uh, no.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ NO GI JOE MOVIES!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~